Under certain circumstances, as may be well known, it is typical to impart rotation to a grinding head during a course of grinding the edges of a glass pane. Thus, the grinding head may be rotated when the grinding tool is to act radially upon the edges of the glass pane with a certain value of contact pressure along predetermined sections of the contour. As circumstances develop and there is a change of the diameter of the grinding disc resulting from wear the contact pressure oftentimes is compensated by readjustment of the grinding tool within the grinding head. To accomplish this end, the grinding tool should be mounted to undergo movement in one direction relative to the grinding head.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 56 519 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,617 to Shigeru Bando describes an edge grinding apparatus having a grinding head and a motor for driving the grinding head which is responsive to control signals stored on an information carrier. This type of apparatus and operative method calls for a corresponding programming arrangement and/or corresponding programming measures in the setting up of the stored program. Moreover, it is a prerequisite in such operative methods that the information carrier contain space for additional control signals for the motor driving the grinding head.